Hanging In There
by Shaz1
Summary: Set immediately after Legent Part Two- Callen's recovery from his horrific shooting and the love and support from his 'family' that helped him through it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging in There**

By Shaz1

Disclaimer- as usual none of the recognised characters belong to me, I will unfortunately return them as soon as I am finished with them.

This is set immediately after 'Legend Pt 2'- the title comes from Gibbs stating that Callen was critical, but hanging in there during NCIS ep Semper Fidelis.

**Hanging in There**

Sam stayed on his knees his partner unconscious in his arms. The last few moments had passed in slow motion. One second he was in his car watching his partner wander the short distance home, the next his ears were filled with the sounds of gun shots, and his partner's body was jerking like a ragdoll as bullets tore through his chest.

Fruit and vegetables from the stall behind him bounced through the air as the bullets went straight through the human body and out into them. Sam was out and running before his best friend even hit the ground. He moved quickly, dropping to his knees and cradling his friend's neck. Shocked pain filled blue eyes stared back at him, breath gurgling in his throat as awareness faded. He shouted out to his friend, begging him not to leave him- whilst calling an ambulance at the same time. Even as he whispered to his friend words that he forgot instantly- yet he knew it was a begging mantra, begging Callen, begging God, begging anyone with any power to stop his friend from bleeding out on a sidewalk of Venice beach. He knew the moment that his friend surrendered to the darkness; he felt the form in his arms go limp. He could see the blood spreading out on the pavement underneath his still partner, it soaked through his jeans as he knelt cradling him- but he didn't care. If by holding his friend he could impart even a small amount of his strength into the younger man to help him fight he would do anything.

After what felt like an eternity an ambulance crew appeared behind him, and still he didn't relinquish his grip on his friend.

"What have we got?" the first EMT asked softly, pulling on gloves and taking up the position beside the injured man.

"Drive by shooting, multiple hits. Lost consciousness about two minutes ago" Sam told them softly, his eyes never leaving his partner's pale face. The EMT nodded before taking out his scissors and cutting through the injured man clothing to reveal a mass of gunshot wounds scattered across his chest. He hissed at what he saw, he reached behind him to the bag and wiping a bit of the blood away cleared an area for the monitor leads, fixing them on silently, before clipping the O2 monitor onto a still finger. That was followed by a blood pressure cuff, which resulted in a very serious face of the medical professional. He nodded to his colleague and within thirty seconds Callen was safely on a gurney and loaded into the back of an ambulance. Sam was right there beside him, not missing the urgency surrounding his injured partner, bandages were applied- yet the blood soon soaked through.

"His pressure is dangerously low" the EMT stated as he looked once more at the monitors pushing another IV into the unconscious agent's hand. "Speed it up Brad" he called to his colleague as his concern for his patient grew even further. Sam's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched the medic frantically trying to control his partner's bleeding.

"Come on G- don't you dare leave me" he whispered, as he watched the pale face that looked like death itself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Upon arrival at the hospital Sam was caught up in the flurry of activity and his partner was literally whisked away from him. He stared at his hands stained red with his partner's blood; he bit back on the sob that threatened to escape him. He was fully aware of the danger of their job- but there was no way he was ready to lose his partner, the younger man had come to mean a lot to the former seal and it was breaking his heart to think of his best friend now struggling for survival. He looked through the doors that his friend had been wheeled behind, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that would tell him that his partner would be ok. The room he was looking at was a hive of activity as doctors and nurses struggled to save him. Sam sighed, suddenly drained and exhausted he headed to the rest room and scrubbed his hands until they almost bled. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he felt bile rising in his throat at the blood that marred his clothing. A chirping from his pocket distracting him from his thoughts, he took his phone in trembling hands and registering the number as Ops he answered.

"Hello" he greeted barely recognising his own voice.

"Am I to assume you are at the hospital Mr Hanna?" a familiar voice greeted him in return.

"Hetty?" Sam questioned, surprised to hear the other woman.

"Yes Mr Hanna, I have just arrived at Ops to some disturbing news- how is Mr Callen?" she asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"It's bad Hetty, really bad" Sam responded, his voice cracking.

"I am on my way Sam" the petite woman responded softly. Sam nodded, unable to form the words, before disconnecting the call. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before heading back to wait for any word on his friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Less than thirty minutes later and Hetty had arrived at the hospital with Kensi in tow. The young agent gasped as she caught sight of the blood stains all over the big man in front of her- with no regard for her own clothing she went directly to the other agent and took him in her arms-knowing how much the whole situation would be affecting him.

"Any word?" she asked softly.

"Nothing since they took him in there- he took at least three hits, maybe more" Sam responded quietly, shaking his head sadly.

"Come and sit down Mr Hanna" Hetty instructed, guiding the agent to a nearby row of chairs, and just as he did as he was told the doctor appeared behind them.

"Are you here for Agent Callen?" he asked softly.

"Yes, how is he?" Hetty asked anxiously.

"His condition is very serious I am afraid. He has sustained five bullet wounds, three of which are to the chest and torso. He has a collapsed lung and we are still trying to assess the full extent of the rest of the damage. At the moment he is being prepared for surgery- I'm sorry I can't offer you any better news, we are doing everything we can" the young doctor explained gently.

"Thank you doctor, will you keep us updated please?" Hetty asked softly.

"Of course" he nodded before he left them and returned to his patient.

"Callen's strong Sam, he'll fight this and pull through" Kensi stated squeezing her friend's arm as she sat beside him.

"Where's Macy?" Sam asked, his eyes meeting Hetty's.

"She has been redeployed with immediate effect- I will be taking over at OSP as Ops manager- Agent Callen was to be made senior Agent in charge" Hetty responded softly.

"He still will be" Sam stated emphatically- completely unwilling to even consider for a moment that his partner wouldn't be returning. No one had any response to the comment.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Three hours had passed and the assembled team still had no word on their fallen friend, Sam was getting increasingly frantic as flashbacks of the shooting replayed themselves in his mind over and over. Finally a stressed and exhausted looking doctor stepped into the room.

"How is he?" Sam asked the words escaping him before he could help himself.

"He has made it through surgery- barely" the doctor told them with a sigh, as he sat down and urged the three agents to do likewise. "The damage was extensive and we lost him twice on the table- but your partner is stubborn Agent Hanna" he told them with a shake of the head. By rights the injured agent should have been lost to them- such was the severity of his injuries, yet somehow he had made it through and was still clinging on to life.

"That he is doc!" Sam exclaimed a hint of relief to his voice.

"He is still critical and the next few days will be vital. He is currently on full life support, and I suspect will remain as such for some time" the doctor finished.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked, desperate to see for himself that his friend was still with them.

"He is just being settled, a nurse will come and get you shortly" he told them as he got to his feet and left the agents to themselves. A mere ten minutes later a nurse appeared and Sam was on his feet within seconds, the sight of his partner nearly broke his heart. Callen laid on the bed, sheets still stained in places with his blood. Tubes snaking in and out of various parts of his body and a machine beside the bed breathing for him.

"Oh G" Sam whispered as he fully absorbed the picture before him- recognising how ill his partner was at that moment in time and praying to everyone he could think of that the infamous Callen luck would once more step in and help his friend survive this- for if he didn't Sam wasn't sure he could go on without his best friend beside him.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for your amazing reviews- you are too kind! Please keep reading and spare the time to leave me a quick review!

Chapter Two

Sam barely moved for two days, only the team managing to make him eat and drink got him through the time. He daren't rest he was so terrified that his partner would give up on his fight- his heart had already stopped twice, and still the younger man kept fighting- and Sam would do anything he could to help his friend through it even if it was only to be by his side. His wife had come by each of the days, and joined her husband in his silent vigil- only leaving to prepare dinner for the family and cover bedtime. Sam could barely take his eyes off the still form laid in front of him- yet the image broke his heart. His partner was so independent- never willing to ask for or accept help, yet here he was unable to breathe for himself and hovering on a knife edge between life and death.

"Mr Hanna, it is time for you to go and get a shower and some rest" Hetty told him softly as she stepped into the heavily protected private room.

"I am not leaving him Hetty" Sam muttered, his gaze never wavering.

"The doctors will be in momentarily to carry out some tests- I suggest you take the opportunity. I remain with Mr Callen until the doctors tell me I cannot" Hetty stated, keen to make sure that her team didn't fall apart. "Please Sam" she urged, hoping that her agent would see sense. Sam sighed dramatically- desperately not wanting to leave his best friend, but unable to deny the logic in the Op Manager's words.

"Fine, but get me if anything happens" Sam requested, getting to his feet and ignoring the creaks that his stiff muscles and bones made at the movement.

"Of course" Hetty vowed as she took up his vacated seat. She instantly allowed her focus to rest on the unconscious man in front of her- the boy that had turned into a fine man that she was proud of. She had personally recruited him from the DEA, having followed his progress through the FBI and CIA. She had never seen someone with the natural aptitude for undercover work that Callen possessed- and she was pleased to see that he finally had a partner that he didn't constantly buck away from. It cheered her deeply to see that finally the talented agent had someone he could trust and rely on- even if he didn't fully realise it himself. She felt a bubble of anger rising within her- this was not fair- Callen was dedicated to protecting the innocent and seeking justice against the guilty- he did not deserve to be laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She felt as though she could punch a wall in sheer frustration- she loved Callen like a son, not that she would ever admit it- but she had finally secured a role where she could keep an eye on him, and now she might never get the chance. He had spent his entire life fighting- against abusive foster families, against the welfare system, and against his own demons if she was completely honest. The man was an enigma even to her, and she could not bear the thought of him not being in their lives.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How is he doing Eric?" Gibbs asked via cell phone. He had been calling every few hours to check for any update on his friend- a fact that surprised and bemused the Los Angeles team who had previously had no idea about the friendship between the two agents.

"No change" Eric responded with a sigh, he hated being stuck at Ops at times like these. He respected Callen, admired him even and seeing the footage of the shooting had turned his stomach- he never wanted to see it again and knew that the images would haunt his dreams for weeks to come.

"You will keep me updated?" Gibbs asked softly, pinching his nose in frustration that his friend was so gravely ill.

"Of course" Eric promised, disconnecting the call he rested his head in his hands and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Nearly a week later and still Callen remained stubbornly unconscious, the internal damage to his body extensive and his condition still listed as critical- the team took it in turns to be by his side, determined that he would not be alone. Sam was beside himself with worry- he was desperate to see his friend staring back at him and to hear his voice teasing him. He had barely slept since his friend had been so grievously injured, his mind constantly replaying that day a week ago on a sidewalk in Venice- desperately wishing that he could change the outcome. There was still no lead as to who had injured his friend, and the whole team had gone through every case their clearance allowed, scoured hour upon hour of CCTV footage and still they drew a blank. Sam sighed as he looked at his partner's pale face, and allowed the whirls of the machines around him to mesmerise him, so lost in the sound he almost missed the slight movement from the figure on the bed.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for the reviews for this- I am literally overwhelmed by the response! Please keep reviewing!

Chapter Three

Sam moved quicker than a man of his size should have been able- he was immediately reaching for the nurses call button at the same time as he was clutching his partner's hand, squeezing it in whatever support he could offer.

"G?" Sam called softly. "Come on man open your eyes". After a full week sat waiting for his partner to start fighting he was desperate to catch a glimpse of the baby blue eyes. A finger twitched in his grasp and he squeezed back gently. "Come on, wake your lazy ass up G" Sam urged his friend softly. Moving forward as the faintest flicker of eye lashes presented itself. Finally the merest glimpse of blue was visible under the heavy lids. "Hey man" Sam greeted softly, his eyes welling up with unshed tears as finally his friend appeared to be making steps in the right direction. Pained, confused blue orbs made their way towards him, and suddenly a look of panic overtook the pale face as the tube in his throat made itself known. Sam was relieved to see the doctor stepping in through the door and moving to stand over the patient.

"Agent Callen, I need you to relax- the tube is there to help you breath, it needs to stay where it is for now. I know it is uncomfortable, but just let it do its work" the doctor soothed the injured man. "You have been shot several times and the bullets did significant damage- now I need you to let the machines do their work and try to stay calm" the kindly man explained gently, noting down the readings from the machines as he spoke. "I know it is frustrating that you can't speak, but for now if we stick with the traditional one blink for yes and two blinks for no. Do you understand everything I have explained to you?" he asked, and was rewarded with a solitary blink. "Good, are you in any pain?" he questioned, looking carefully at his patient's face. After a moment's hesitation another blink followed. "Is it above a seven out of ten?" he asked, and another blink followed. "Above a nine?" he asked, already gesturing for the nurse to prepare some pain medication. He was pleased by the two blinks that came from his patient. "Ok Agent Callen- the nurse here is going to give you something for the pain, just rest and I will be back to check on you in an hour or so" he finished as he squeezed the agent's shoulder gently. Callen's eyes drifted shut, his heavy lids quickly forced back open, and frantically looking around for his partner.

"Hey it's okay G- I am right here" Sam stated softly as he moved into his friend's field of vision. "Relax man, I am not going anywhere" he finished, as he watched his friend lose the inevitable battle against sleep. Sam finally allowed his body to relax as he clung on the tendril of hope that his best friend would make his way through this and back to them.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Three days later and Callen had not improved as much as his partner had hoped- he was still lost in a world of pain and exhaustion- a machine pushing air into his damaged lungs and medication pumping into his veins to fight infections and pain. Sam could feel his frustration grow as his friend faced a new battle every day and was still yet to take a breath on his own. The director had been in touch and the agency were no closer to finding out who had come so close to costing the agent his life, which just added to Sam's worries. The rest of the team were constantly telling him that he needed to go home- but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his friend alone. They had visited every day and Kensi had been especially loath to leave her friend, but someone had to pay work some attention.

"G- you have no idea how much you are missed" Sam muttered to his friend as he rubbed his face tiredly, surprised to find clear blue eyes staring back at him. "Hey you with me?" he asked gently. A single blink responded, before a hand weakly lifted from the bed and pointed to the tube in his throat. "The doctor will take it out when you are ready man" Sam assured him gently, pleased to see his friend finally showing some life and a desire to move forward in his recovery. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as his friend shook his head as much as his injuries would allow- a sure display of his frustration. "Fine, I will ask him when he makes his rounds later" Sam finally surrendered. He sat back as he watched his friend go to sleep- his face more relaxed than he had seen him look as slumber took him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

That evening came by and the fallen agent got his wish, finally nearly two weeks after his shooting the ventilator was removed. Sam felt better that his partner was breathing for himself, a sign that the younger man was on the road to recovery- even though he was still in the ICU. The lead agent was asleep, an oxygen mask covering his pale face- yet somehow he looked infinitely better without the machine breathing life into him. The older agent had contacted the rest of the team and shared the excitement of the milestone, and now he allowed himself to relax.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

A mere four hours later and Sam was no longer relaxing, he had been cast out of his friend's room as medical personnel flooded it and once more tried to stabilise the younger agent. Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the piercing scream of the machines burned through his ears- a sound that he knew he would always remember.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, you guys are great!

Chapter Four

Time froze for the senior special agent as he watched medical personnel flock around his best friend; his heart was pounding in his chest as he stood back- his arms folded across his masculine chest as he took in the scene before him. He could see the sweat covering his friend's pale face and the erratic heart rate shown on the monitors that surrounded him. Minutes passed yet for the agent it felt like an eternity with one hand and a split second with the other. Finally the medical staff began to move away, and the sirens of the machines were silenced.

"What happened?" Sam asked his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Your partner has developed a nasty infection; it has made his temperature spike and his lungs are getting congested. This is precisely what he didn't need" the doctor stated with a sigh. Not happy with the development, and his voice effectively conveying his emotions.

"Will he be ok?" Sam questioned, his eyes locked on the now sleeping form of his best friend.

"I have upped the dose of antibiotics and the nurses will check on him every half an hour. I really don't want to have to re-intubate him, but his lungs were already weakened before this" the older man told him, before updating the chart and heading out of the room. Sam rubbed his hands over his face- suddenly exhausted he moved closer to his friend and took up the seat that had become his over the last couple of weeks.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was just drifting off as he caught a movement in his peripheral vision, he pushed the chair back and within a split second he was beside his partner and holding his hand, confused blue eyes blinking to clear blurred vision.

"Sam?" Callen croaked, his voice further muffled through the oxygen mask that covered his face.

"Shh, just relax G" Sam soothed the poorly man.

"Cold" Callen complained with a shiver, sweat dripping from his brow.

"You have a fever G, you need to relax and let the drugs do their work" Sam reassured his friend as he squeezed his hand.

"Feel sick" the younger man whispered as he closed his eyes against the pain that rolled through him. Sam reached for the call button- pressing it without letting go of his friend's clammy hand.

"Just breath through it G, keep calm and breath through it" Sam soothed gently. His friend's eyes squeezed tightly shut, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. Sam could feel his own eyes welling up with tears at seeing his usually so closed partner overwhelmed with pain to the extent that none of his barriers could hold up against it. He was relieved when the nurse joined them and quickly realising the problem administered anti-nausea drugs and pain relief. Only then did Sam release the breath that he had been holding.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Two days later and finally the many drugs had started to win the battle against the infection that ravaged the team leader's body. Nightmares had taunted the agent as his temperature soared, his body struggling to cope with the trauma inflicted on it. Eventually Callen had fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from the fight- and his fever had broken overnight. Whilst he was still critically ill, he was through the worst of things and the older agent was praying with every fibre of his being that no further setbacks would ruin his progress.

"Sam?" a weak voice questioned, startling the former seal from his thoughts.

"Hey! How you doing partner?" he asked the figure on the bed.

"Thirsty" Callen whispered, his parched throat hurting as he spoke.

"Here" the seal offered as he moved the cup of ice chippings nearer to his friend he spooned a small amount into his partner's mouth. Callen closed his eyes and sighed at the relief the coolness brought. "You want some more?" Sam offered gently. The younger man nodded wordlessly, and felt immense relief as the ice

"Thank you" Callen muttered as he relaxed back against the bed.

"No problem G" Sam responded, unable to hide the grin that lit up his face at the relief of his friend apparently being back with him.

"How long?" Callen asked, his eyes mere slits in testament to his headache.

"Three weeks since you were shot, a week since they removed the vent" Sam responded honestly.

"Go home Sam" Callen stated, knowing that his partner must be at the point of exhaustion.

"I'm good here" Sam argued, not daring to leave his partner- he would never forgive himself if something happened while he wasn't there.

"Michelle needs you. I'm fine" the team leader responded tiredly, the effort of speaking draining him.

"G I am not going anywhere" Sam flatly refused, a cough from behind him making him physically jump. His instincts dulled by his tiredness.

"I think Mr Callen may have a point Agent Hanna. I will remain here, you go home and spend some time with your family. A change of clothes wouldn't go amiss either" the voice of the tiny Ops Manager stated from behind him. A small smile graced the face of the injured man.

"Hi Hetty" he whispered, a mere second before his energy finally deserted him and sleep claimed him once more.

"He does appear much better" Hetty stated, her voice soft as she looked at her favourite agent.

"I think he is, I just hope he isn't going to start pushing himself too soon as usual" Sam replied, getting to his feet to allow the woman to sit down.

"Go home Sam- I will stay here" she promised, not even looking to see if he moved- she knew he would do as instructed.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thank you so much for the reviews- you g uys are awesome! Please make sure you ch eck out my other recent stories The Lone ly Track and Dying Embers. Please review !

Chapter Five

Hetty was true to her word and she remai ned with the sleeping lead agent for the entirety of the day and was in pretty m uch the same position when Sam returned that evening.

"Any change?" he asked quietly as he ste pped into the room, noting that his part ner was sleeping soundly.

"No- he has been sound asleep for most o f the day. I think he is remembering the incident in his sleep though- at times he is very restless" the ops manager sta ted, getting to her feet and leaning ove r to softly kiss the injured man- much t o Sam's surprise. "I must return home no w Mr Hanna- let me know if there is any change" she requested leaving a bemused senior agent in her wake.

"G you should thank your lucky stars you were asleep for that" Sam muttered as t he petite woman left the room. Chuckling to himself he sat down beside his frien d, a very short amount of time passing b efore the lead agent showed signs of awa kening.

"Hey" the sleepy man greeted as he blink ed to clear his blurry vision.

"Hey yourself, how you feeling?" Sam ask ed softly.

"Better" Callen whispered, already exhau sted. "What day is it?" he asked, desper ate to have something clear in his mind. 

"Thursday 28th May" Sam responded. Calle n nodded as he accepted the information. 

"How are the team?" the ever professiona l agent asked.

"Missing you, there's a new guy coming i n the next few months. Someone that need s training up" the larger man explained. 

"You met him?" the leader asked, glad of the distraction.

"Not yet- he is still at training, he co mes in July" Sam informed him, not missi ng the wince of pain that his partner tr ied to hide. "You need the nurse man?" h e asked.

"Want to stay awake" Callen argued. "Dru gs make me sleepy" he struggled to verba lise his thoughts as the pain in his sho ulder and chest took over.

"G- you need to rest" Sam warned the you nger man gently, his concern rising as h e observed his friend squeeze his eyes s hut against his pain.

"I can't" he responded, his words slurre d as his injuries began to win the battl e. Sam carefully stood up and reached fo r the call button- unwilling to stand by and watch his friend suffer so blatantl y.

"You need to rest G- it's the only way y ou will heal" the older man reasoned.

"My thoughts exactly Mr Callen" a third voice joined the conversation as the doc tor moved over. "Now you are not going t o give me any trouble, after I have work ed so hard to get you this far, are you? " he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Want to stay awake" Callen stammered pe tulantly.

"I will give you a different pain medica tion- it doesn't contain the sedative of the other drugs and it shouldn't put yo u to sleep" the doctor explained gently looking at his exhausted patient as he b attled against his much needed sleep. Th e agent nodded lightly in agreement with the suggestion and allowed the pain med ication to be administered- relaxing alm ost instantly as the burning agony turne d into a dull throb. "You must relax Age nt Callen- there was extensive damage to your lungs, you need to relax and avoid any exertion to give them time to heal" he explained.

"Try" Callen responded wearily, his body already betraying him and pushing him t owards sleep. He frantically blinked and dragged his eyes open.

"Sleep G, you are safe and I'll be here when you wake up" Sam soothed the younge r man squeezing his hand gently. Callen grimaced as he tried with all of his mig ht to stay awake, but losing the battle as he drifted off. Sam relaxed as his fr iend succumbed to the inevitable.

"He is making remarkable progress" the d octor assured the other man gently. "It just takes time"

"Callen has no patience when it comes to such things" Sam responded, his gaze no t leaving his friend's sleeping face.

"As he heals he will stay awake longer a nd hopefully in a few days we can start his therapy" the doctor stated "it is ve ry promising the progress he is making A gent Hanna- he is still very weak and ex hausted, but that is only to be expected "

"Thanks doc" Sam said gratefully, relaxi ng slightly at the reassuring words, and sitting back to read his book whilst hi s partner got his healing sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

A week later and Callen was managing to stay awake for much longer at a time, an d with his wakefulness came his impatien ce with his still weakened body.

"I've been here a month Sam" he complain ed as he rested back against the pillows .

"Chill G- you can't rush these things" S am reasoned, knowing that this was just going to be the beginning of his friend pushing himself to get well.

"I am sick of being cooped up here" the senior agent commented, his pallor testa ment to both his time spent inside and h ow ill he had been.

"You were shot five times G, it's a mira cle that you even survived this, please don't push it." Sam practically begged h is partner.

"I of all people know that Sam, with eve ry breath I know that" Callen commented, his anger and frustration causing his v oice to rise and his breath to hitch in his still delicate chest.

"Calm down G, I'm sorry I know that you realise it- I just don't want you to pus h yourself" Sam soothed his friend, desp erate for him to calm his breathing down so that his battered lungs had a chance to draw breath.

"Chest hurts" Callen wheezed as he tried to draw oxygen in.

"Shh buddy, come on G take deep breaths man" Sam calmed his friend, watching as all trace of colour left his friend's fa ce- he moved quickly to the door of the room and hollered for a nurse or anybody that could help his partner. He breathe d a sigh of relief when a nurse dashed i n.

"Mr Callen what have you been doing to y ourself?" she questioned lightly as she immediately assessed the scene, and reac hed for the oxygen mask behind his head and placed it over his face gently. "Try and breath as deeply as you can, your b ody needs the oxygen- it is why you feel like you can't draw a breath and light headed" she told him tenderly stroking h is face to calm him. "That's it- well do ne" she whispered as she observed his vi tals stabilising. "Now just rest Mr Call en and take steadying breaths" she instr ucted. He closed his eyes and for once d id as he was told and quickly drifted of f to sleep his breath steaming up the ma sk as he breathed in the much needed oxy gen.

"What just happened?" Sam asked the nurs e quietly.

"A classic case of too much too soon I a m afraid. Mr Callen needs to understand his body's limitations that will not get better if he pushes himself" she explai ned as she tucked the blanket in around her patient. "He will be just fine, he j ust needs to rest" she told the former s eal as she updated the chart and headed back out of the room. Sam sat back down unable to shake the feeling that there w as something his friend wasn't telling h im, but how the hell was he going to get to the bottom of it without causing his partner another setback?

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you so much for all of your reviews of the last chapter- I have no idea what happened with the formatting of it but something obviously went wrong! Please keep leaving your reviews!

Chapter Six

Two days later and Callen had suffered no further episodes, he was finally managing light meals despite having no appetite he was left with no option other than to attempt to eat them- otherwise his stay would be extended.

"I am so bored" he complained to his partner as he moved the scrambled egg around on his plate. Sam chuckled as his friend closely resembled a five year old child.

"You need to chill G- do as you're told and you will out of here sooner" he reasoned as he flicked idly through his magazine.

"You don't need to stay here all the time Sam- I am sure Michelle has plenty of jobs for you" the injured man stated.

"Na, she has told me to keep an eye on you- it seems she doesn't trust you to do as you're told" the former seal commented with a grin, earning an eye roll from the man on the bed. "Seriously man, you are looking much better"

"That wouldn't be hard" Callen responded with a weak smile. "Have they said when I can go home?" he asked, unused to being in one place and so still for so long.

"You know the drill G, when you can eat, walk to the bathroom and shower by yourself then they will discharge you" Sam stated knowing that the enforced rest was driving his friend crazy.

"What time is PT?" the senior agent asked tiredly, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Still two hours away" Sam replied as he looked at his watch.

"Go home Sam- I am going to get some sleep, you may as well have some time with your family" he instructed, not opening his eyes. Sam sighed, knowing that his partner was basically telling him to leave him alone. Ordinarily he wouldn't have let the other man get away with pushing him away, however Callen was a solitary private person and since waking up in hospital had literally not had a moment by himself.

"Fine, but I will back this evening- behave in PT" he ordered his friend softly. Callen nodded in response, resting his head back in the pillows. Sam hesitated before leaving, something not quite feeling right yet did as he was asked by his friend.

Callen waited a moment until he heard the door shut behind his partner before he opened his eyes. He took a breath as deep as his battered chest would allow. Finally he was alone- he knew that Sam meant well, but it was driving him crazy to constantly be watched even if it was with his best interest at heart. As he lay he rotated his shoulders carefully- the action pulling at his still healing wounds, slowly he pulled himself up into a more seated position, ignoring the slight dizziness the motion created. Reaching his desired position he stopped and caught his breath, hating how tired even that tiny movement had caused him to be. As he paused he took stock of his aches and pains- knowing that even now the medication was masking a great deal of it. Taking in a deep breath, he steadied himself before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. As soon as he was fully sat up, his legs hanging down in front of him his vision swam and his ears filled with white noise as his hands gripped the edge of the mattress he sat on. A wave of nausea descended on him and he would have slumped back against the pillows if he had trusted himself to do it. He daren't open his eyes as his vision greyed at the edges and for once Special Agent G Callen had to admit that his action had been a huge mistake.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Is there something specific that has you concerned Sam?" Nate asked gently as the former seal reluctantly sat down to speak with him.

"I just get the feeling he is hiding something from me Nate. He says nothing, just lays there in silence- and I know it is driving him crazy. G Callen doesn't do peace and quiet- and he certainly doesn't do silence" Sam explained, feeling better for verbalising his thoughts.

"Callen has been through a near fatal shooting Sam- he is still exhausted and hurting physically from his injuries, and I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you to hold your apparently dying partner in your arms" the psychologist commented, looking at the larger man in the eye. Sam chose to ignore the statement before he made his next comment.

"Nate, I am serious, something isn't right. Sometimes when I look him in the eye and he is too tired to have the barriers on lock down- he has this look of such pain. I don't mean physically either- its as if something is hurting him so deeply inside that he can't get any respite from it" the senior agent explained fully, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders as he spoke to his friend. Nate remained silent for a moment, unused to the other man being so open with him- sure compared with Callen Sam was an open book, but he still didn't sing and dance about his emotions.

"Do you think it would help if I maybe paid him a visit? Gave him the chance to speak to someone slightly removed from the er incident" Nate offered gently.

"That would be good Nate- but make sure it is just a routine visit" Sam suggested with a grin.

"Sure thing" the younger man agreed with a smile. "And Sam?" he called as the other man went to move away. "I know it must have been hard on you, if you need to talk I am here" he stated softly.

"Thanks Nate" the other man said gratefully, heading to check in with the Ops manager before going to spend some quality time with his family.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Seven

When Sam arrived at the hospital a few hours later, he found his partner laid in his hospital bed looking like a petulant school boy. He approached the younger man with care- unsure what was causing the obvious tension surrounding his friend.

"G?" he questioned softly as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Leave me alone Sam" Callen responded, rolling his head to the side so that his partner struggled to see his face.

"What's happened?" the persistent Navy seal questioned. "How was PT?" he asked, having no idea what could be causing the severe decline in his friend's mood.

"He wouldn't know- because it was cancelled" a new voice entered the conversation. "I am Jamie- your friend's therapist. "His PT session has been postponed until tomorrow" the newcomer explained.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused- although suddenly understanding his friend's move.

"I will let Agent Callen explain that to you. I will see you tomorrow morning" the physio stated as he updated the chart and left the room.

"What happened G?" Sam asked, softening his tone. "Are you ok?"

"They decided I needed to rest today" Callen muttered in response, still not looking at his partner.

"Why? When I left they were all set to take you for your first session" Sam commented, not sure what he was missing. When his partner remained silent, Sam suddenly came to a conclusion. "G- what did you do?" he asked, his tone harsher than intended.

"What makes you think I did something?" Callen challenged, his anger and frustration making themselves known in his words.

"Everything was set when I left- you tried to push yourself didn't you?" Sam surmised with a sigh. "G what happened?" he asked quietly.

"Just tried to get up" Callen stated softly.

"And?" Sam pushed his friend.

"I got dizzy, and they decided to postpone the session" Callen whispered- his eyes closed.

"Have you hurt yourself G?" Sam asked, his frustration turning immediately to concern.

"I'm fine Sam" the younger agent stated.

"You have got to stop pushing yourself G and do as the doctors tell you. I don't know what possesses you sometimes! You have been flat on your back for a month and you think it's a good idea to sit up. You took five hits G!" Sam ranted his fear and anger finally brewing over the edge. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his partner laid in his arms struggling for breath and bleeding all over the sidewalk- he desperately wanted his best friend back beside him, but he wanted him fit and well. He knew that the independent streak was part of what made G Callen, G Callen but he couldn't help but feel fear that his partner's tenacious nature would push him into causing himself further harm.

"You think I don't know that Sam!" Callen argued, his own voice rising in anger. "I was there, I remember every second- the feeling of every bullet ripping through me- so I don't need reminding what happened!" the young man shouted, his chest burning at the stress of his outburst. Unconsciously the injured man raised his hand to his chest as the pressure built. Sam was speechless from his friend's outburst. He had assumed that the agent would remember very little about his shooting- so this was a revelation to him. "Please just leave me alone Sam" Callen added after he managed to get his breath back.

"G, please….." Sam pleaded not wanting to leave his friend.

"I'm fine- please just leave me alone" Callen reiterated, his voice tired and weary. Sam sighed as he got to his feet- ordinarily he would have stayed, but the hint of desperation in his friend's tone spoke volumes.

"I'll be back later" he said as he finally got to his feet and headed out of the room. Callen didn't comment, his eyes closed as he heard his partner leave. The younger man sighed as he heard the door click shut. He felt exhausted, yet every time he tried to sleep he awoke more tired than before. His sleep was plagued with flashbacks and memories of his shooting and there was no respite from it for him. He hadn't meant to spill everything to Sam, but he was so tired and the pain was constant and all of that combined had lowered his guard. Sam's words had struck home- he did push himself, he always had, it was just who he was and he knew he would never change from that.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam wandered back to his car slowly, he felt winded by his friend's admission that he remembered the full incident- he knew how traumatic he found him himself watching his friend being shot in such a way- he couldn't imagine how his partner felt having actually been the subject. He swallowed back on the bile he felt rising in his throat, a sudden feeling of nausea overwhelming him as his concern for his partner's mental state drew level with that of his physical condition. He was at a loss for how to help his friend, he just hoped that Nate would be able to get through to the injured agent- or more to the point that Callen would let him in.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Nate walked into Callen's room thirty minutes later- oblivious to the confrontation that had recently occurred between the partners. As he stepped through the door he immediately detected an air of tension from the figure on the bed. Callen was laid on the bed with the covers pulled up to his waist- the horrifying wounds from his shooting clear to see. Nate stopped for a moment to take a good look at his friend, and he honestly didn't like what he saw. Callen had his head turned towards the window, his eyes staring straight ahead at the wall, a look of complete despair on his pale face, the bed sheet clenched in his hands.

"Callen?" Nate stated to announce his presence, not wishing to startle the other man. Callen slowly turned his head to the side.

"Nate?" he questioned, surprised to see the younger man. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just thought I would swing by to see how you're doing" Nate commented as he sat down beside the bed.

"Sam sent you didn't he?" the agent accused.

"He's worried about you Callen" Nate admitted lightly, knowing that the seasoned agent would easily be able to see through him if he lied.

"He doesn't need to be- I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Nate asked, fearing that he already knew the answer- yet still wanting to ask.

"Nothing to talk about Nate- I have been shot before" Callen responded, blank expression covering his face. Nate shook his head sadly, he wasn't fooled for a second. Sure Callen was the best agent he had ever known- but his pain was clear in the man's blue eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" the psychologist asked, not wanting to push- yet not willing to leave the matter either.

"Every second" Callen replied, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. Nate hesitated, shocked into silence by the admission of the agent.

"How did it feel?" Nate asked when he had collected his thoughts- leaning forward to hear the answer that he was genuinely interested in.

"It didn't hurt, not at first anyway" Callen responded, his tone flat. "I remember seeing the look on Sam's face and hearing him beg me, then the fear set in" he explained his voice cracking as he spoke. "Nate I'm tired, I think I am going to get some sleep" Callen stated, effectively ending the conversation. Nate sighed, knowing that he had missed his chance to get anything further from the injured agent.

"Okay, please promise that you'll call me if you want to talk?" the younger man offered softly.

"Yeah" was all that Callen said in response as he closed his eyes. Nate squeezed his friend's hand before leaving him alone. Callen opened his eyes, hating the images that haunted him whether he was awake or asleep.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you so much for your reviews and so sorry for the delay in posting this- I wanted to concentrate on getting 'Dying Embers' completed! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Eight

Sam cursed as he glanced at his watch- he had only left his partner an hour ago, and he was already eager to return to him. He was beside himself with worry for his friend. Callen was healing well physically- especially when a mere four weeks ago the doctors had little faith at all in him survival- so the fact that he was now awake and talking was a miracle in itself, yet Sam was unable to release the worry he felt.

Callen was beyond withdrawn, his frustration was causing his stubbornness to set in and Sam knew for sure that the younger man would not talk of the images that plagued his dreams. He knew that his preoccupation was starting to worry his wife, but for once he couldn't control his emotions. His partner was a brother to him- his best friend. G Callen gave himself to nobody, yet somehow Sam had earned his trust and kept it, the legend of an agent never let anyone in- never worked as part of a team, but Sam had managed to at least peek over the walls that the private man had built around himself. As frustrating as the younger man was- Sam couldn't even consider the thought of losing him, couldn't even imagine life without his infuriating partner next to him. He had never had to consider the possibility before- and somehow facing his friend's mortality was more of an eye opening than he had ever imagined. He rolled his neck as his shoulders suddenly felt very tight, and getting to his feet he moved to his car- driving towards Ops, he needed an update on the case- at least then he might have something good to share with his partner.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen held back on a sigh as he stared at the same four walls that he had been looking at for the past few weeks. He was bored- he rarely stayed in the same apartment for this amount of time let alone a bed. His previous exhaustion had cushioned his boredom to an extent- yet now he could stay awake for longer periods of time his thoughts were able to drift, and that was somehow worse. He longed for fresh air, for the crash of the waves, to be left in his own company and to make his own decisions. Yet here he was stuck in his hospital room with new holes where they shouldn't be, forced to talk when he had no words to say, forced to sleep when the darkness brought him no solace and with no escape. He closed his eyes against the building headache he was experiencing, the pressure in his temples building. He hated the way that his body was letting him down- hating the constant weakness and forced vulnerability that he currently suffered from.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How can there be nothing?" Sam asked, his frustration making his voice louder than he intended.

"I'm sorry Sam- I am trying everything, but there have been no hits on Kaleidoscope and not even a trace of forensics" Eric explained, he was desperate himself to find anything that would assist in locating the men that had so nearly cost his friend his life.

"Sorry Eric- I know you are trying" Sam commented with a sigh- not meaning to take his frustration out on his friend.

"I will let you know as soon as I find anything" Eric assured the agent quietly, knowing that the two senior members of the team were like brothers.

"Thanks man" Sam responded with a weak smile, heading out to see their Ops manager.

"How is Mr Callen?" Hetty questioned as soon as she saw her agent approach.

"Getting antsy and being as stubborn as usual" Sam responded as he sat down. Hetty chuckled to herself at the response, glad that her young charge appeared to be doing better.

"And so the challenge of keeping him in line begins" she observed with a wry smile.

"It's more than that Hetty- he is in pain- and I don't mean from the bullets" Sam stated.

"Has he spoken to anyone?" Hetty questioned, suddenly more serious as she spoke.

"Nate paid him a visit- I haven't had a chance to speak with him yet" Sam responded with a sigh.

"Leave that with me Mr Hanna- you get back to your partner. We narrowly avoided losing him to a shooting- we have all fought too hard to lose him to his own mind now" she advised, getting to her feet before she had even finished speaking. Sam chuckled to himself- glad that the feisty woman was on the case- he finally conceded defeat and headed back to the hospital.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam smiled as he stepped into his friend's hospital room. His partner of two years- hardened special agent that could become anybody looked about seven years old as he was finally sound asleep. As quietly as possible the former seal moved his chair as close as he could to the hospital bed and sat and read his magazine as he waited for his partner to wake up. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was two hours later before the injured man showed even the smallest of signs of waking up. Sam deliberately remained in his seat- determined not to annoy his partner by invading his personal space. Callen blinked his way back to awareness slowly- the first conscious thought being that the headache had finally left him, and he felt refreshed.

"Sam?" the lead agent greeted as he registered the presence in the room.

"Hey G" Sam responded as he closed his magazine and paid his partner his full attention.

"Why did you send Nate?" Callen accused softly, taking his partner completely off guard. Sam hesitated before responding, somehow sensing that his response could make or break their partnership.

"I didn't G-I told him I was worried about you, and he offered to speak to you" Sam finally replied honestly.

"I am fine Sam" Callen argued weakly.

"G- you don't sleep, you won't talk about what happened, and you are barely eating. I need my partner and best friend back in one piece, and if it means Nate forcing you to talk- then I am willing to take the help" Sam added, he needed to get through to his friend, no matter what it took.

"I'm sorry Sam" Callen whispered, he knew that he was an impatient man when it came to his own recovery- and he also knew that it drove his partner mad, but somehow he couldn't help it. It was ingrained in him from a young age that there was no time to be weak, a lesson he had carried through every avenue of his life since. With all of that in mind he knew that his partner was a very different species- he thought it was important to admit when you couldn't go on- recognise when you were weak or injured, Sam couldn't understand his partner's reluctance to do so. Callen had never had anyone that actually genuinely cared about him. Never had anybody that worried about his welfare, that nursed him when he was ill, that nagged him to make the right choices- yet somehow Sam had finally met all of the criteria. He had only once had a friend like Sam- in one of his foster homes he had shared a house with a boy slightly older than him called Jason- he had protected Callen, looked out for him and defended him and it had cost him his life.

"What are you sorry for G?" Sam asked in confusion, and despite the validity of the question Callen had no answer.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thank you for all of your reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing for me…

Chapter Nine

A week passed and finally Callen had started his therapy and exhaustion had once more set in- forcing the injured agent to rest. The team leader was glad to have something to break up his days- and was counting the hours between each session- already pushing to be released to go home. After the fifth day of his partner's PT Sam was beyond relieved to see a bit of colour back in his friend's face.

"How'd it go?" he asked his partner as he walked into the hospital room.

"Fine Sam- be out in no time" Callen responded with a grin, Sam chuckled in response- glad to see his friend more positive about his recovery.

"One step at a time G" he warned gently. "Kensi said she would swing by later if you are feeling up to it?" Sam stated as he lifted the lid on his friend's meal tray- turning his nose up at the contents. "Man no wonder you are so skinny if this is what they are giving you" he muttered.

"That's one of the better ones" Callen responded lazily- showing no inclination whatsoever to eat any of the food put in front of him.

"You do have to eat G- otherwise you'll never get out of here" Sam commented as he sat down, he had not missed the amount of weight that his friend had lost since his shooting- and as far as he could tell was yet to put back on.

"I'm fine Sam" Callen argued, his eyes averted from his partner.

"Have they said anything about when you will be released?" Sam questioned, deciding to change the subject.

"No, every time I ask they just say it depends on tests and progress made" Callen stated with a sigh, already more than bored of being in hospital.

"Give it time G" Sam advised gently.

"How much more time Sam? I have been here for nearly two months and I'm no further forward" the younger man argued, his voice rising more than he intended.

"Please just be patient man, don't push yourself, and try and do as you're told- as much as it goes against your usual habits"

"Sam- I need to get out of here, I'll do whatever it takes to get out and get back to work as soon as possible" Callen practically shouted as his emotions bubbled to the surface.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kensi questioned as she stepped into the midst of the heated discussion between the two senior agents.

"No- I'll leave you and Mr Grumpy Pants here to it" Sam stated with a roll of his eyes- getting to his feet. "Play nice G" he warned as he headed out of the room leaving his friends alone.

"What was that all about?" Kensi questioned lightly as she sat in Sam's chair. Callen rolled his own eyes at the question.

"Sam trying to take the place of my mother" he finally stated, and Kensi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at the petulance of his statement.

"Well you do look better than the last time that I saw you" the female agent stated with a smile, her sharp gaze assessing her friend as she spoke. The pain lines around his eyes were still far too defined for her tastes, and he had clearly dropped a lot of weight- but he was alive and talking and that was good enough for her for now.

"I'm fine Kensi- I just can't wait to get out of here" Callen stated with a smile that was supposed to reassure his friend, yet something in his eyes actually had the opposite effect on the astute agent.

"I am guessing that the food is as gross as usual- so I brought you a little something" Kensi told him with a grin, unfastening her bag and pulling out a small box.

"You got me a double double?" Callen questioned as soon as he saw the familiar motif on the box.

"Yep- and a coke" she told him as she placed the items on the tray in front of her boss.

"I always knew you were my favourite for a reason" Callen commented appreciatively as he inhaled the scent of his favourite meal. Carefully he reached for the burger, knowing that there was no way he would be able to eat the whole thing- but very willing to give it a good try. Half an hour later and with a mere half of the burger consumed Callen was resting back against the pillows exhausted even from the effort of chewing the treat. Kensi watched with a smile as her friend finally showed interest in something that would aid his recovery.

"Thanks Kens" Callen whispered as sleep claimed him and he drifted away from her into a restful slumber.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next day Sam returned to the hospital to find his friend's room missing as he had once more been taken for his therapy session, the agent folded his muscular frame into the chair that must have moulded to his form by now. Half an hour later and he was astounded to see his friend reappear back into the room- for the first time in two months on his own two feet.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep reading and please keep leaving me your comments!

Chapter Ten

A week later and Callen was sat on the edge of his hospital bed with his trusty kit bag beside him- eagerly awaiting the arrival of his partner to collect him. He had proven that he could stand up by himself, had eaten the minimum amount that he was directed to and slept as much as he possibly could. Slowly his pain medications had been reduced until he was able to cope with the lesser oral dose and finally after two and a half months stuck in a hospital he was about to be released. He couldn't help but grin, even though he was being forced to stay in his partner's spare room and not allowed to go to a boarding house- but at least he would be out of the four walls that had imprisoned him since his shooting.

"Ready to go I see?" Sam greeted his friend softly as he stepped into the room.

"We good to get out of here?" Callen asked, as he got to his feet.

"The doctor is just filling your prescription and then you will be signed out" Sam responded sitting down on what he would forever think of as his.

"How long will that take?" Callen asked impatiently.

"You have waited two and a half months G- you can manage another five minutes" Sam cautioned the younger man gently. Callen heaved a dramatic sigh- stopping as it pulled on his still tender chest. Sam couldn't help but shake his head at his friend's actions- knowing that he was going to have his work cut out over the coming weeks- but glad beyond words that he still had his partner alive and almost kicking, to drive him crazy.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Didn't need a wheelchair Sam" Callen muttered, his face a picture of misery and his tone that of a petulant child as he spoke.

"Hospital policy G- no wheelchair no release- your choice" Sam responded not letting his partner's complaint deter him from his mission to get the man back to full strength.

"Just get me out of here Sam. Please" the team leader requested quietly.

"You got it partner" Sam vowed as he sped up the pushing of the wheelchair, slowing down as he went through the doors, smiling as he saw the involuntary change in his partner. Without any knowledge Callen had moved his head back so his face was pointing up to the sun and his eyes closed as he soaked up the warmth. Slowly he pushed his best friend further away from the hospital and towards the car he had borrowed from Ops for the sole purpose of getting the injured man home as comfortably and safely as possible. He had barely made it out of the car park before he noticed that his friend had drifted off to sleep.

Sam couldn't help but think of the last time he had shared a car journey with his partner- thirty seconds after he had stepped out of the truck he had been laid out on the sidewalk bleeding out over the concrete. He tried unsuccessfully to suppress a shudder at the thought of his strong vibrant partner laying so close to death. He had to glance at his partner to console himself that his partner was safely beside him. It worried him how they were yet to even have an inkling as to who had so violently attacked the agent and nearly taken his life. He couldn't help the slight glimmer of concern that ran through him that whoever it was, whoever had nearly claimed his friend's life was still out there somewhere- still roaming free getting away with what they had done. He sighed as he flicked the indicator before turning into his street, one last glance to check for any tail and he was parking on his drive way and gently shaking his partner awake. Clear blue eyes blinked at him and Callen rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

"Sorry- didn't mean to fall asleep" the senior agent apologised as he carefully pushed his door open.

"It's cool G- less whining that way" Sam responded with a grin.

"You know I complete you" Callen replied tiredly. Slowly easing himself out of the car and moving towards the door. "You sure Michelle is okay with this?" he asked as he finally reached the doorway.

"She is looking forward to taking good care of you G" Sam replied chuckling. His wife was very fond of his partner- hating the fact that he was so apparently alone in life she just wanted to mother him. Callen groaned at the comment.

"Just what I need two Hanna's clucking all over me" he finally stated, not meaning to sound ungrateful- but having no idea how he should respond to the care that these people seemed determined to show him. Sam smiled at his friend's throwaway comment as he pushed open the door and stepped through with Callen's bag slung over his shoulder.

"Come on G- I will make you a nice cold drink before you go to bed" he promised, ignoring the indignant look that crossed his partner's face. Too tired to argue Callen made his way into the lounge and eased himself gently down onto the sofa, nodding his thanks as his partner handed him a cool glass of orange juice. He sipped at the drink as he rested his head back against the sofa closing his eyes against the exhaustion. "Come on G- I'll help you up the stairs" Sam offered, not missing his friend's obvious tiredness.

"I'm ok Sam" Callen responded, not moving from his position.

"Sure you are- humour me" Sam persisted. Callen sighed before holding his arm out and getting gently hoisted to his feet by his friend, both of them ignoring the slight sway as he became vertical. "You good?" Sam asked, allowing the smaller man to get his bearings.

"Good" Callen responded, as he turned and headed towards the stairs, trying to ignore the niggling pain in his chest as he moved. Finally he made it to the spare bedroom and with great difficulty made it down on to the bed. Sam knelt in front of him and wordlessly unlaced his boots for him. Once his shoes were off and on the floor beside the bed Sam helped his partner back to his feet. "I can do it" Callen protested unbuckling his belt and fumbling with the fly of his jeans before finally making it back onto the bed in just his boxers. Sam nudged him back to awareness just as he began to drift.

"Hey no sleep yet man, take these" he stated as he handed him several small pills and a bottle of water. Callen took them wordlessly and swallowed them in one gulp- his shaking hand barely managing to hold the bottle without spilling it. Finally satisfied that the injured man had done as he was directed he helped his friend to ease back.

"Thanks Sam" Callen whispered as he rested against the soft cotton sheets and drifted off to sleep.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thank you for your kind words! I am so pleased that people still seem interesting in reading this- please keep your reviews coming!

I am so sorry for the mammoth delay in this chapter- been so busy!

Chapter Eleven

Callen barely stirred for the rest of the day only awakening when Sam forced him to and plied him with his overdue medication before the younger man drifted straight back to sleep.

"How's he doing?" Michelle asked her husband softly.

"He's been asleep all day" Sam responded as he twisted the top off a bottle of beer.

"I am sure that the sleep will do him good" his long term partner commented as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"He is exhausted Michelle- and he still isn't talking about the shooting" Sam sighed as he sat down beside his wife, slugging back a good portion of his beer.

"Come on Sam- you know Callen. He doesn't do sharing, if he needs to talk he will- and when that time comes you can bet your ass you will be first in line. You can't push him" she stated, knowing that her husband was still beyond worried about his injured friend.

"Can't let him run over this" Sam muttered, knowing that Callen tended to run- whether it be a change of apartment or a change of government agency he didn't stay still for very long.

"You won't let him Sam" Michelle reassured her husband with a squeeze of his shoulder before she got to her feet and headed towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes" she warned gently. Sam smiled at the normality of the conversation, forgetting for a moment how close he had been to life changing permanently for every one of them- and not for the better.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Come on G- wake up" Sam shook his friend gently. Finally the injured man stirred and with a wince sat up in the bed.

"What time is it?" he asked in confusion.

"Six- now come on man dinner is ready" Sam prompted his friend as he handed him a t-shirt.

"Six already? Sorry Sam I didn't mean to sleep so long" Callen muttered as he gingerly pulled his t-shirt on.

"No worries man, come on" Sam offered his friend a hand and carefully helped him to his feet. Steadily the two men headed downstairs and took their seats at the dinner table.

"Hey Callen" Michelle greeted with a smile, discreetly taking in the young man's appearance with a practiced eye. She wasn't overly happy with what she saw, the agent had lost a lot of weight and his skin was pale to say the least. What concerned her more than any of that was the guarded look to his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi" he replied, he couldn't understand how he could sleep all day yet still feel exhausted.

"I have made a stew for dinner- I hope that's ok" she told him as she poured four glasses of orange juice and put one in front of each place mat. "Sam will you go and get her please" she asked with a grimace as their daughter failed to present herself for dinner.

"Thanks for putting me up Michelle" Callen uttered shyly.

"Hey it's no problem- anything for family" she replied, and felt a small weight lift from her shoulders at the obvious reaction her words brought out in the man sat beside her.

"Thank you" he muttered, his voice cracking involuntarily as he spoke.

"You are more than welcome- now eat your dinner before it gets cold" she instructed him with a smile, looking up as her husband and daughter finally joined them. Callen was grateful for the stew- he was able to eat it only using his right hand, his left arm was still stiff and difficult to fully use after the bullet had torn through his bicep. He managed a third of his portion before he had to concede defeat.

"Thank you Michelle, it was lovely" he told his hostess with a smile- wishing that his appetite hadn't abandoned him.

"No problem" she told him as she cleared up the plates, he sighed to himself- frustrated that he couldn't even offer to help to clear away the dishes.

"You want to watch TV for a while?" his partner offered, dragging him out of his reverie.

"Sure" he agreed readily- grateful for any distraction. Sam smiled as his partner carefully got to his feet and made his way slowly to the couch, easing his delicate frame down and resting his head back against the sofa. Sam picked up the remote control and selected an old western film, leaning back himself and watching the action. Callen tiredly lifted his head to watch the film with his partner- losing himself in the classic movie. He allowed the familiar words to drift over his head- losing himself in his own thoughts and memories. He had tried not to think of the day that had landed him in this situation, wanting to move on and not dwell on the pain and hurt that it invoked in him. Every time he moved his body gave him an involuntary reminder- without his mind also dragging him back those months as well.

Sam couldn't help the sideward glances that he kept sending his partner's way, he was unable to hide the concern that still overtook him when it came to his best friend. Callen was not showing any emotion- he was drifting through his recovery and ignoring the mental pain that it had undoubtedly caused him and continued to do so. The big man sighed to himself as his friend continued to stare blankly at the screen- clearly not concentrating on the traditional western that filled the television.

"You good man? You can head up if you want?" Sam offered, recognising his friend's exhaustion despite his obvious attempts to hide it.

"Na I'm good- I want to stay up a while" Callen responded, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. Sam nodded, willing to allow his friend whatever made him feel comfortable. The two men returned to silence as the film progressed, the cowboys drinking beer in a bar and watching women, before heading out, intercepted by another group as they did so. As gun shots filled the air as the film continued, Callen visibly jumped- his arms tensing and the slight bit of colour that had made its way back to his face disappeared. His breath began to quicken as puffs of air were dragged in frantically. Sam reached for the remote quickly changing channel as he took in his friend's panic.

"Easy G- come on man breath through it" Sam soothed the younger man stroking his back as Callen desperately tried to draw in a normal breath. He looked up as Michelle stepped into the room, having heard the film cut off she came to check on the boys. She quickly assessed what was happening and dashed to the kitchen and returned a split second later with a paper bag- handing it to her husband without a word. "Easy Callen, just breath partner, come on" he urged his friend as his worry increased. Callen could feel nothing other than an overwhelming sense of terror- he couldn't function beyond the panic that coursed through his every being as he couldn't escape the feeling of the lead tearing through his body. The banging filling his ears as agony ripped through his chest and his legs could no longer hold him up. The sounds of screaming filled the air, but disappeared into the distance and suddenly all he could hear was his own breathing and his heart pounding in his chest.

As his partner continued to be unable to pull himself back to the present day Sam's concern grew- if he couldn't get through to his friend soon it would be a trip back to the ER, and neither of them wanted that to happen. Finally his friend started to settle down, his chest losing the worrying heave as he managed to drag in a breath.

"That's it partner" Sam soothed softly as he held his partner's neck gently.

"Sam?" Callen questioned, confusion marring his clear blue eyes as he failed to register where he was.

"I'm here G, just concentrate on breathing- everything else will come" Sam stated, not liking his friend's pallor one bit.

"Gonna be sick" Callen muttered suddenly as his face took on a green hue. Sam's seal reflexes came to the rescue as he managed to get the trash can under his partner's face just as the retching started. Sam winced as his friend vomited the little that he had managed to eat that day, only moving his head back when he was certain that even the dry heaves had finished.

"You done?" Sam asked quietly, knowing that his partner would hate to be so vulnerable.

"Sorry Sam" Callen whispered as he rested his head back against the sofa, neither man commenting on the tear tracks that marred the pale face. His arm wrapped protectively around his torso as each of his bullet wounds made themselves known, he lacked the energy to even move.

"Nothing to be sorry for G- come on, let's get you up stairs" Sam stated, making it clear in his tone that he meant what he said.

"Good here" Callen responded, unable to face the prospect of moving as his body continued to hurt beyond measure.

"Take your meds and rest for a while- then I'll help you to bed" Sam offered as he handed his friend the assortment of tablets and a bottle of water. Callen did as he was told- testament to the pain he was in. He sipped gingerly at the water, dreading any more nausea. After a few moments he reached out to Sam and allowed the larger man to haul him to his feet. Slowly the two men made it up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where Callen simply slumped onto the bed, his head resting wearily on the pillows as Sam draped a blanket over him. "Get some sleep G- holler if you need anything" Sam commented as he switched off the light. He stepped out of the room and leant against the wall- suddenly exhausted at the latest setback his friend had suffered.

Callen closed his eyes- the sound of gunshots reverberating in his head, haunting him as rest eluded him. Tears leaked from his closed lids as his heart sped up, the fear and pain as fresh as it was just a couple of months ago.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thank you so much for the reviews- I am really sorry about the delay, work has been really busy over the last week or so and I just haven't had a chance to update. Please keep leaving me your reviews to show that you are still interested in this story!

Chapter Twelve

"How is he?" Michelle asked her husband quietly as he finally emerged back down the stairs.

"He's a mess Michelle" Sam responded rubbing his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do to help him" he added as he sat down on the sofa.

"You are helping him Sam- he knows that you are here when he is ready to talk, that is more than he has ever had in his life" she soothed him gently as she rubbed his back, willing to offer him whatever support she could.

"It's not enough- this is tearing him up, I can't stand by and watch him suffering like this" Sam whispered, and this those few words the former CIA agent beside him felt her heart shatter in a hundred pieces for the hurt that she saw reflected in her husband's eyes and for the subject of their conversation.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen slept fitfully for the rest of the night, his mind refusing to shut down- the medication causing him to be drowsy enough that he wasn't fully aware- trapping him in his nightmares as memories clashed with every fear he had ever had. He finally came back to awareness in the early hours of the morning, more exhausted than he had felt since his shooting. He had never thought that a simple movie would affect him like that- the sound of the gun shots still reverberated through his mind. He swallowed hard against the bile that he felt rising in his throat, biting back on the sob that threatened to escape him. This wasn't him. He was G Callen- federal agent extraordinaire, veteran of the alphabet agencies and expert in becoming whoever he needed to be. Yet here he was a quivering wreck that couldn't even stand the sound of a gun firing- a sound he had known since he was twenty years old. He couldn't face the comfort of the barrel of a SIG pressing against his back- couldn't even stand the thought of seeing a gun. How the hell could he heal when he couldn't even face going back to being the man he was born to be?

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How is the patient doing?" Hetty asked as she sipped at her tea.

"I don't know Hetty" Sam replied as he sat down opposite the operations manager. "He was doing okay considering until last night" the senior agent explained, informing the woman of what had occurred the previous night.

"I will call Nate and ask him to swing by" Hetty stated with a sigh. "Has he been up yet this morning?" she asked as she set down her cup.

"No, his pain meds are due about now" Sam responded as he reached behind him for the tablets.

"Let me Mr Hanna" she requested softly, holding out her hand. Wordlessly he placed the pills and a bottle of water in her hand and allowed to look after his partner.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty pushed the door open silently; her heart breaking as she caught sight of her agent lay on the bed in front of her. His face was pale, his arm partially blocking her view as it covered his eyes. She swallowed back on her emotions as she caught sight of the tear tracks that were obvious to her trained eyes. She sighed sadly as she moved forward towards her agent and carefully perched on the edge of the bed. She was greeted by weary blue eyes blinking up at her.

"Hetty?" he questioned in confusion, his voice a mere croak.

"Yes Mr Callen- I have brought your pain medications for you" she stated with a gentle smile.

"Thanks" he muttered as he accepted them without argument. "What time is it?" he asked, attempting to focus on his watch and failing miserably.

"Just after ten" she replied "and time for you to get up and have some breakfast"

"I'm not hungry" he argued tiredly.

"Well that is just tough Mr Callen- you will never get well if you don't eat properly" she reprimanded him gently. "So come now- Sam is even cooking you bacon" she told him with a smile. Callen couldn't help the slight smile that escaped him in return. Trying not to groan as his injuries made themselves known when he changed position, he relented and did as the canny woman instructed. She stepped back to allow him to get himself out of bed- handing him the pair of jogging bottoms and despite her every being calling out at her to help him- she allowed him his dignity and stepped out of the room, staying close in case she needed to step in- in which case his dignity could be damned.

A few moments later and he finally slowly emerged from the room, walking behind her- his hand braced against the wall. She chose to ignore his weakness, but slowed her step so that he kept up behind her. It saddened and angered her to see the young man so weak and vulnerable- yet still so utterly defiant and independent.

"There you are G- thought you were going to stay in bed all day" Sam greeted him with a grin as he emerged from the stairs. "Breakfast is ready" he stated and Callen couldn't help but smile in return. He hated the weakness that he had displayed in front of his partner the night before- and was relieved that the older man didn't seem to feel any awkwardness around him. Callen eased his tired aching body down into a chair and gratefully reached for the coffee that his partner had poured for him. He nodded his thanks as a plate of steaming bacon and eggs was placed before him. He smiled to himself at the thoughtfulness of his friend who had given him a small portion.

"Thanks Sam" he stated, his eyes averted- and both men knew that he wasn't just referring to the breakfast. Sam smiled in acknowledgement before leaving his partner alone to eat. Callen managed half of the food before surrendering. He got to his feet and headed into the lounge to sit beside his friend.

"You heading into work today?" he asked his partner softly.

"Na, figured we could just hang out" Sam responded.

"I don't need a babysitter Sam" Callen commented warningly.

"You do- but that's beside the point. The move is well underway- so any excuse to avoid it is welcome G" Sam admitted with a chuckle. Callen smiled at the statement- knowing better than to fully believe his partner's words.

"Hetty gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, she only wanted to check in- she has headed off to supervise her weapons being moved" Sam replied.

"I can imagine" Callen commented with a snort at the image.

"She said that Nate might call round to see you" Sam ventured carefully.

"I'm ok Sam- I don't need a shrink" Callen argued, instantly more aware.

"He just wants to say hi, maybe see how you're doing" Sam reasoned, trying not to push his partner too far- but unwilling to let him avoid the issue completely. "It would do you good to have someone to talk to G" he added.

"I have you Sam" Callen replied with a lopsided grin.

"Yet you chose not to- please G, just please try and speak to him, it might just help" Sam pleaded, knowing that his friend hated discussing feelings or emotions- would rather let things eat him up inside than vocalise what he was actually thinking.

"Maybe you should talk to him" Callen whispered, his emotions running away from him and allowing words that would usually have gone unspoken to escape him. Sam's head whirled around to look at his partner in surprise. "I know you can't sleep Sam- talk to him, maybe it will help" Callen stated, his voice clear and his eyes locked onto his friend- leaving the former seal once more astounded.

End Chapter Twelve.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Many thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I am sorry for the delay in posting this, work got mentally busy and then I was abroad on holiday for two weeks. Please stick with this- only a couple more chapters now!

Chapter Thirteen

The next couple of days passed in a semblance of routine for the partners. Callen slept, got out of bed when Sam forced him to take his medication and eat, and sat in the yard allowing the warmth of the sun to sooth his troubled soul. Neither man spoke about the shooting, yet Sam couldn't help but consider his friend's words to him a few nights prior. He couldn't deny the truth in his partner's observations, every night the image of his friend broken and bleeding on the sidewalk flashed through his mind- and he had to fight off the nausea that it caused to rise in his throat. Every time he looked at the younger man he was overwhelmed with gratitude that Callen was still with him. Sure his partner infuriated the hell out of him, and he hated that the other man refused to let him in through the reinforced barricades he had constructed around himself over the years- yet Callen was the closest thing Sam had ever had to a brother, and he couldn't imagine his life without him in it.

"What ya thinking about?" the object of his thoughts cut through them.

"You actually G" Sam responded with a sigh as he poured orange juice into two glasses.

"I always knew you loved me" Callen murmured lazily from his sun lounger with a grin. Sam snorted in reply, pleased to see a flash of his friend returning to him.

"Hmmm, it must be your engaging personality" Sam commented as he handed his partner the cool drink.

"Thank you" Callen acknowledged to both the statement and the drink.

"Drink this and then I will take you for your check up" Sam instructed as he sat down beside his still weakened friend. Callen sighed at the reminder, he hated hospitals and he hated the constant display of weakness that he was forced into. "Don't even start G- you know you have to go, especially if you want to start your outpatient therapy" Sam commented, already sensing the argument coming from his partner.

"I never said I wasn't going Sam" Callen stated, his voice resembling a petulant teenager. He sighed as dramatically as his still healing chest would allow before finishing his drink and struggling to his feet- ignoring the hand of assistance that his partner offered.

"Stubborn pain in the ass" Sam muttered, just loud enough for his partner to hear, yet pretend not to.

"Let's get this over with" Callen requested as he slowly made his way through the house to the front door. His energy waning as he moved, he took a second to lean against the door frame to gather himself together before making the final short walk to the car. He could feel his partner directly behind him- shadowing his every move should he fall. Carefully he opened the car door and eased himself into the passenger seat- exhausted by the effort he allowed his head to rest back in his seat and closed his eyes- cursing his failing body as yet again he was proven to be incapable of even the most simple of tasks. Sam silently moved around the car and got behind the wheel, casting a quick glance at his resting friend, he shifted the vehicle into reverse and began the silent journey to the hospital.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Two hours later and a pale, exhausted G Callen finally stepped back out of the hospital. Sam clutched onto the younger man's elbow for fear that his partner would drop if he wasn't there to support him- that fact that Callen let him was testament to how weak he felt. Sam bit back on his concern as he assisted his friend into his awaiting car and drove him home.

"Everything ok?" he asked softly as he drove as quickly as he could to get his friend home.

"Fine" Callen responded, his voice carrying a slight slur and his eyes remaining closed.

"You sure? You look worse than you did a week ago" Sam stated before he could stop himself. Callen's lips quirked up at the edges as the weakest sign of a smile formed.

"Just tired Sam" he finally replied. In all honesty he was tired, his chest was burning from the exertion and his stomach was churning- but he knew that if he could just make it back to Sam's he would be able to pull himself together. Sam nodded, accepting the simple answer at face value he drove in silence, keen to get his friend home for some much needed rest.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Both agents breathed a sigh of relief as Sam turned onto the driveway for his house, Callen struggled to get out of the car- mentally willing himself to pull himself upright, yet he could feel his body betray him as he found himself unable to move. Sam refrained from comment and merely moved forward and gently hoisted his partner up to his feet. Callen hung his head, his eyes downcast as he suffered the humiliation of practically being carried into his friend's house. Sam didn't hesitate as he moved upstairs and carefully eased his friend onto his bed.

"Thanks Sam" Callen muttered, his eyes squeezed shut against his pain. He unconsciously rubbed at the bullet wound in the centre of his chest.

"Come on take your pain killers" Sam urged his friend handing him the pills which the lead agent dry swallowed. "You need anything else?" he asked.

"I'm good" Callen replied, his mind already drifting away into the pull of sleep. When he was certain that his partner was sleeping soundly Sam eased the door shout and made his way back downstairs.

"How did it go?" Michelle asked her husband as he emerged from the stairs.

"He's worse now than he was a week ago" Sam replied tiredly. "He is exhausted so I have no idea how his appointment went" he continued.

"He's strong- he will get through this" Michelle vowed gently as she squeezed her husband's arm and headed out of the door to do the school run.

"He'd better" Sam muttered to himself as his wife closed the door behind her.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen was used to running on little to no sleep- his entire life he had barely slept more than two or three hours a night. It had never really bothered him- certainly not as much as it did his partner. Now thought it left him permanently exhausted as his body desperately needed the rest to heal. His thoughts refused to close down to allow him to sleep- unless it was under the influence of medication. It wasn't even the shooting itself that plagued him; it was the reminder of his own mortality- coupled with his forced reliance on other people that made his mind wander. He hated this more than anything. He had learnt from an early age to take care of himself- choosing not to be reliant on anybody. It had served him well and he had somehow survived many a situation that a lesser man would not have walked away from. Yet here he was practically stuck in bed in the spare room of his partner's family home, having to rely on his friend to help him down the stairs- felt so undignified.

He blinked against the bitter sting of tears- who had tried to kill him? Sure he spelt most days of his life dodging bullets and dealing with the worst kinds of members of society, but to be gunned down in a drive by? That was new even by him- he had made countless enemies during his time in the government agencies, but to have a hit put out on him was a whole other level. Sam had kept him updated on the investigation, such as it was- yet it seemed that there were no leads to follow. It concerned him that whoever had tried to kill him was obviously still out there, and probably even more pissed that they hadn't been successful. They would try again, he didn't know how or when- but it had been a determined hit, too determined to let it go. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his partner's family because of him- this was why he distanced himself. You were far less likely to get hurt when you only had yourself to worry about.

End Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys are awesome- please keep them coming! Only one more chapter left after this one….

Chapter Fourteen

Sam could immediately sense a change in his partner the following morning. Callen looked as if he hadn't slept a wink- dark circles had formed under his eyes and his usual sparking eyes were dull and flat. Sam felt his heart sink to his boots as he looked at the younger man, his mouth going dry and he added up two and two and formed an immediate conclusion of exactly what his friend was about to say.

"I need to leave Sam" Callen whispered as he swallowed the last bite of the half a slice of toast that he had forced himself to eat.

"Where G?" Sam asked with a sigh as he sipped at the mug of coffee he held.

"Anywhere" Callen responded, trying to ignore the shaking to his hand that was obvious as he held his drink.

"G you can barely walk- how are you going to take care of yourself?" Sam asked, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"The same way I always have Sam" Callen replied a hint of danger to his tone and a flash of fire in his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant G" Sam stated by way of an apology. "Please G- just give it a few more days and see how you feel after your next appointment" Sam requested softly.

"Will you drive me to Venice?" Callen asked, ignoring his friend's plea.

"Venice? Why would you want to go there?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Beach view and the sound of the waves it relaxes me" Callen replied with a grin, pushing himself to his feet. He slowly made his way out of the kitchen and back towards the stairs- practically dragging himself up them to his room. Without hesitation Sam grabbed his cell phone and hit the speed dial- it was time to call in the big guns.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen pushed his few belonging into his bag, knowing he had to move quickly before Sam came up with some way of stopping him from going. He took a deep breath as a wave of pain overtook him, the palm of his hand pressed against his torso as yet again the bullet wounds made themselves known. He stopped, his hand pressed against the wall as a flush of dizziness washed over him, as soon as he was happy that he could move without falling on his face he eased himself onto the bed so that he was sat with his elbows resting on his knees. He took a deep steadying breath to calm his breathing.

"You still reckon that you are fine to stay in a doss house all alone?" Sam questioned softly from the doorway.

"I'm fine" Callen replied, his eyes shut tightly as he struggled to control himself.

"G please, don't do this" Sam asked, his tone heavy with concern as the genuine fear he felt for his partner rolled out of him.

"I can't stay here Sam" Callen responded, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the bed to keep himself upright.

"Why not? Just another week or so until your strength back? I know you hate relying on anyone else and I know you are a stubborn idiot that hates to ask for help, but I'm not and I am begging you G please just stay a little while longer. You have fought too hard to give up to waste it all now" Sam implored his partner gently. Callen remained silent for a moment, not sure how to respond. Unable to argue with his partner's argument he finally nodded tiredly in response.

"A week and then you get your house back to yourself" he stated, Sam grinned to himself relieved beyond measure that the stubborn team leader had agreed to stay, wordlessly he stepped forward and carefully swung his friend's legs up on to the bed, lifting the bag off and away as he did so.

"Get some rest G" he merely stated as he pulled the blanket over the smaller man. Callen had no reply as finally his need for rest overtook him and he drifted off to sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So he has agreed to stay?" Nate questioned as he sipped at the coffee.

"Yeah, I don't think he has much choice. He isn't sleeping again, he isn't talking and he is still in pain. I just don't understand what's going on in that stupid head of his" Sam replied.

"Have you tried talking to him?" the psych asked him quietly.

"I was planning on cornering him today, but in the circumstances I daren't risk pushing him any further away" Sam stated honestly.

"And how about you? Are you talking to anybody?" Nate asked as he took a good look at the experienced agent in front of him.

"Michelle is here for both of us" Sam answered carefully.

"That's good- you can't lock it all up inside Sam, it will do neither you nor Callen any good if you do. As much as he hates it and wouldn't want to admit it, but he needs you Sam- needs you to be strong for him. But you also need to think of yourself- you can't be there for him if you are falling apart yourself" Nate explained gently. Sam was one of the easier members of the team to speak to- he understood the importance of making sure his head was in the right place- whereas Callen switched off and just allowed a character to take him over.

"I can't believe how close we came to losing him Nate" Sam whispered, his voice barely audible yet carrying the weight of the world.

"I know Sam- you need to cling on to the fact that we haven't lost him"

"That's what I have tried to do every day. He is the most stubborn infuriating man I have ever known in my life- he gets under your skin and refuses to budge and then has no idea why you can't step away from him" Sam attempted to explain. "Every time I see him wince or hide a curse of pain I just see him laid out on the sidewalk bleeding all over the place. Yet here he is still pushing everyone away as though he is some sort of super hero that is invincible- he drives me crazy and he is going to get himself killed" Sam ranted, unable to stop the words from flowing.

"We just have to make sure that we are here to stop that from happening Sam" Nate commented gently.

"That's easier said than done. He has spent his whole life thinking that nobody cares about him that he believes it to be true and doesn't know how to accept love when its handed to him unconditionally. Then with the other hand I think of him laid bleeding and dying on the sidewalk- I have never seen him so still and lifeless. I really couldn't bare it if anything like that happened again. They're still out there somewhere Nate- what if he leaves here still weak and they try again?" Sam questioned. Nate sighed- the thought had also crossed his mind, and he was pretty sure every other member of the team had also thought of it.

"Hetty and Gibbs are investigating around the clock Sam- hell even Director Vance is pulling strings to find who has done this. We will catch them- until then you will do what you have always done, and keep Callen safe" Nate reasoned. Sam nodded and offered a weak smile in gratitude for the words of comfort.

"Ah man! Nate I called you here for Callen and instead you have helped me" Sam chuckled gently.

"Sam- I am pretty sure that helping you and helping Callen go hand in hand" Nate stated as he finished his drink, and Sam found he had no words to argue.

End Chapter Fourteen

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Thank you to everybody that has read this story from the beginning- here we are at the final chapter! You guys have been amazing- please take the time to leave one final little review for me!

Chapter Fifteen

Callen washed himself gingerly- his body was as stiff as he had ever known it, his wounds tight and sore. He allowed the water of the shower to cascade over him, the heat soothing him. He washed his hair- that in itself longer than it had been in ten years. He sighed as he turned the water off and carefully patting himself dry he pulled on a pair of jeans for the first time since he was shot. He tutted to himself as he realised how loose on his waist they were and took a good look at himself in the mirror. The scars were clear and angry looking against his pale skin, and his ribs stood out clearly as the amount of weight he lost made itself obvious. Suddenly it dawned on him why his partner kept nagging him to eat and to drink- he looked like a shadow of his former self. He had to get himself back to fighting fitness- it was the only way he could make sure that everyone he cared about was safe.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam pondered his friend's words for the rest of the evening, and that night he went to bed feeling lighter than he had in three months. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next morning he woke up feeling refreshed and brighter than he had in weeks. He headed down the stairs to the kitchen with a spring in his step and was beyond surprised to find his wife and his partner already up.

"What time is it?" he questioned in confusion.

"Just after nine- you sleep well there partner?" Callen responded with a grin that finally seemed to reach his blue eyes.

"Wow! I guess I was more tired than I thought" he replied as he took a seat beside his friend and accepted the coffee that his wife handed to him. "Thank you" he added as an afterthought. He smiled at his wife as a plate of breakfast also appeared before him. "You are too good to me" he commented with a smile as he took in the aroma of the food. He picked up his knife and fork and tucked into the meal, suddenly starving he had taken several mouthfuls before he managed to stop himself and slow down. He looked up to find his partner and his wife looking at him with mouths agape. "What?" he questioned, not understanding what they were looking at.

"Are you hungry dear?" Michelle asked with a quirked eyebrow, pleased to see her husband had recovered his appetite. Sam smiled sheepishly as he visibly slowed down in his eating.

"Have you two already eaten?" he asked after he swallowed his last mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Yes, we've both been up since seven" Michelle responded.

"Has Callen had his pills?" the former seal asked.

"I am here you know Sam" Callen interjected, a flash of fire rocketed through his eyes as his friend spoke about him as though he wasn't in the room. "And yes of course I have taken my pills" he added with slight heat to his voice. "I'd like to go for a walk today- will you drive me to Venice?" Callen asked as he finished his coffee. Sam couldn't help the shudder that ran through him at the thought of returning to that place.

"You sure you're ready for that G?" he asked looking at his partner carefully.

"I'm good" Callen replied, moving slowly past his friend towards the stairs to get dressed.

"He seems better" Sam commented when the younger man was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I think he slept better last night. Maybe having a time set for him going home and returning to normal helps him relax" Michelle responded as she sat down next to her husband.

"Maybe" Sam admitted.

"I think verbalising what had been eating at you has helped you too" Michelle added, pleased that her husband seemed far more relaxed.

"Yeah, Nate makes a lot of sense" Sam admitted with a grin. "Now I just have to get it through my partner's thick head"

"Now that really is easier said than done" Michelle agreed with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure the excursion he has in mind is a good idea though" Sam stated with a sigh.

"He knows his own mind Sam- it's better that he makes the leap with you there to catch him" the former agent reasoned. Sam nodded, hating it that as usual his wife was bang on the money.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen pushed his belt through the loop holes of his jeans, keen to keep them held up. He carefully eased a t-shirt on over his head- wincing to himself as it pulled his chest. He brushed his teeth, trying not to catch a look of his reflection, he was dreading the excursion that he had requested- yet he knew he had to do it. He had never allowed fear to rule him and he wasn't willing to do so now.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam sighed as he pulled a clean shirt on, he had no idea where his partner's request had come from- but he didn't have the heart to refuse his friend despite the way his heart pounded in his chest at the mere thought of taking his friend back to where the nightmare of the last few months had started. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and placed his trusty service weapon in his belt- unwilling to go anywhere without it, he was determined that no one would be able to hurt his partner- not on his watch.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The two partners eased themselves into the car in silence, neither knowing what to say- unable to put their thoughts into words for fear that it would set a chain of events into motion that neither man could control. Sam drove directly to the beach area of Venice, parking the car efficiently before removing the key from the ignition. Neither man made a move to get out of the car, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You ready?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence that threatened to smother them.

"Yeh" Callen replied, pushing open the door and easing himself out. He breathed in the scent of the place- he had always felt at home in Venice- the hustle and bustle allowing him to blend into the crowd, just disappear amongst a throe of people- that was when he felt safest. Then May 5th had happened, he had got sloppy and someone had been able to track his movements and set up a drive by. Sure it was a professional job- all of their technology and expertise and still they hadn't been able to trace the people that had nearly cost his life. He looked around him, taking in the familiar sights- the street hawkers, the roller bladers and the tourists going about their business.

"You good?" Sam asked as he observed his partner carefully. Callen visibly swallowed before he was able to reply.

"I'm good" he forced out as he pushed his sunglasses further up to cover his pale face. His white knuckled grip on the car door loosened slightly as he made a visible effort to change his position.

"Here" Sam stated as he handed something across the roof to his partner. Callen didn't grasp exactly what he was being offered until his hand closed around the grip of his trust SIG.

"Thank you" he finally spoke as the comforting weight was placed at the small of his back. He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the car, walking slowly across the parking lot. He was very aware of his partner's presence behind him. Callen could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he walked towards the familiar street corner- the greengrocer in situ as if nothing had happened those few months ago. He stopped in his tracks, unable to move any closer as flashes of memory seared through his brain. The gunshots reverberated through him as he travelled back in time three months- suddenly dizzy his hand shot out and grasped for the lamp post nearby to steady himself. Sam swallowed back the words he was desperate to speak- clenched his fists at his side to stop him from bodily dragging his partner back to the car and hauling his ass back to the safety of the house. Carefully he moved forward and gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder- hoping that he could convey his care to his friend.

"You good?" he asked softly, his concern growing as his partner made no move to answer. Callen's blue eyes were locked on the sidewalk opposite them, his face pale and his expression blank as his mind processed the memories that haunted him. Finally he elicited a response from the recovering man.

"I'm ok Sam" Callen whispered as he blinked furiously to clear suddenly blurred vision. Reluctantly he relinquished his grip on the lamp post and tore his tear filled eyes away from the place where he had nearly lost his life. "Take me home please?" he requested softly. Sam nodded- knowing that no words are necessary he gently took hold of his friend's elbow and silently the two partners made their way back to the car.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

When they returned home Callen was fighting exhaustion and put up no argument when Sam assisted him upstairs- pushed his pain medication towards him and helped him to get comfortable in bed. Before Sam even left the room his partner was sound asleep as his desperate need for rest overtook everything else. Sam left his friend to sleep as he pulled out his cell and tapped out a text to Nate- he had a feeling in his gut that his partner might just be ready to talk, and then his healing could really begin.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen woke up feeling almost as though he hadn't slept, although the reduced light outside proved to him that several hours had passed since he had returned to his bed. Carefully he pulled himself upright and made his way out of the room- heading down the stairs. He ran his hand through his hair, again registering the length of it. Three months' worth of growth and he was barely recognisable. In some ways he was glad- someone out there was still after him- the harder he was to spot the better.

He sighed again as he headed into the lounge.

"Hey" he greeted his partner as he saw him sat watching TV.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Sam asked as he looked over his friend, concerned to see the washed out appearance of the younger man.

"Not sure" Callen responded honestly.

"You feeling up to some company?"

"Nate on his way?" Callen registered quickly, his mind as sharp as ever.

"I thought it might help- but only if you're ready" Sam offered.

"May as well get it out of the way" Callen reluctantly agreed as he slumped down on the sofa. "When's he coming?"

"About ten minutes. You sure you're ok?" Sam asked, concerned by his friend's obvious exhaustion.

"I will be Sam" the lead agent replied- leaning his head back against the back of the sofa and closing his eyes. Sam smiled to himself, pleased that his friend was finally willing to accept help, maybe G Callen was on the road to recovery after all.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So he is willing to speak to me?" Nate clarified as he stepped through the door to the Hanna residence.

"I think he wants to get it over with" Sam responded as he led the doctor into the kitchen.

"Where is he?"

"In the lounge having a nap- I figured I would make a pot of coffee and then go for a run to leave you two to it" Sam suggested.

"That would be great" Nate responded appreciatively. "And how have you been?" he questioned.

"Fine- much better now G seems to be moving forward" Sam replied honestly.

"Good it's just as important that you look after yourself Sam" Nate advised as he placed the pot on the tray and got to his feet. "Now time for me to go and sort that partner of yours" he added as he headed out to face the toughest patient he ever had to deal with.

"Good luck" Sam told him with a laugh as he headed out of the house to give them the privacy he suspected his friend would need.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he watched Nate walk through the door. He hated this, he hated the situation that he was in- hated the fact that his fate was in someone else's hands. He knew that he had to talk about some of what had happened, had to get things off his chest and disclose how it made him feel- but it didn't mean he had to like it, he simply knew that if he ever wanted to go back to his role as a field agent then he had to get signed off mentally as well as physically- and Nate had control of the former.

"Hey Callen" Nate greeted as he sat down on the armchair opposite the injured man and poured them both of a drink. "You're certainly looking better than the last time that I saw you" he commented with a soothing smile, not mentioning that the last time he had laid eyes on the agent he had looked like he was at death's door.

"I'm getting there" Callen responded as he sipped at the hot coffee. "I know you've spoken to Sam" he added with a sigh- deciding that cutting to the chase was the safest option.

"How does that make you feel?" Nate questioned, genuinely interested in the response.

"Nate I am not stupid- I know that people will be talking about it- it doesn't mean I have to like it" Callen responded, for once not giving a veiled answer- but instead sticking to the truth.

"How do you feel about going back to work?" Nate asked, knowing that it was a long way off for the injured agent, but keen to know the answer.

"Good- I need to go back Nate, this can't stop me from doing my job" Callen responded, his eyes burning with a passion that Nate had rarely seen before.

"And if someone pulls a gun on you?" Nate questioned.

"Surely it's more of a case of when someone pulls a gun on me" Callen replied with a grin. "It's going to happen Nate- it comes hand in hand with the job, we all knew that when we signed up to NCIS. The results are worth the risk- the lives of innocent people are worth it" the experienced agent added. Nate processed the information- he had always known that Callen considered his own life dispensable to save others- knew full well that he was willing to sacrifice himself to get the job done. His upbringing had been so poor that he had no idea of his self-worth, but Nate was more than aware that it was something that was so deeply embedded in the other man that nothing was ever going to drive it out of him.

"And the shooting itself?" Nate asked. "Any dreams? Flashbacks?" he questioned.

"Of course" Callen responded with a sigh. "Wouldn't you be more worried if there weren't?" he questioned himself. Nate chuckled at the response, pleased to see a flash of his friend come to the front.

"True- and what about your relationship with Sam?"

"My what? Sam's my partner- he's looking out for me, next week I'll leave him to get on with his family life and I'll find a new boarding house" Callen said with a shrug.

"And how does he feel about you leaving?"

"He would wrap me up in cotton wool and keep me here forever. Sam is my mother, my friend and my partner all wrapped up in one huge package" Callen replied.

"So why are you so adamant that you have to leave?" Nate asked in confusion.

"Sam has a family- this is his family home. I can't intrude on that forever, they get so little time together as it is. I can't put them in danger"

"In danger?"

"Whoever did this is still out there somewhere Nate- I can't risk them going after Sam to get to me" Callen explained.

"And what if they come after you when you are holed up somewhere alone?"

"I can look after myself Nate"

"I don't doubt it- but sometimes it takes more to accept the help that is so freely offered. Sam loves you, and he would never forgive himself if he let you leave and something happened to you" Nate answered carefully.

"It's not in me to stay here Nate- I need space" Callen admitted softly. Nate nodded, he knew full well that the lead agent hated to be smothered, didn't know how to react to nurturing- he had never experienced it.

"Ok- but promise me that you won't push us away? Promise that you will contact us if you need anything?"

"Of course" Callen agreed, he was exhausted- the day had drained him beyond his reserves and he couldn't wait to get some sleep. Nate could tell that the agent was beyond tired and knew there was only so far you could push the man before he would totally clam up and begin to play mind games.

"Do you need a hand upstairs?" Nate offered, hoping that Callen would accept and not push him away. Callen nodded, struggling to his feet and allowing the psychologist to assist him. Within ten minutes the agent was sound asleep and Nate was considering the conversation the two had just shared as he sipped at a second cup of coffee and waited for Sam to return.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The rest of the week passed uneventfully and Callen was getting stronger and stronger every day, although as his mobility improved so did his tendency to push himself too far. Sam was growing in frustration at having to rein his partner in constantly- and his worry was increasing that the younger man would push himself so far that he ended up back in the hospital. Finally the day came that they had both agreed Callen would be allowed to leave without argument.

"Are you sure that you're up to this?" Sam asked as his friend continued to pack.

"Sam, I have to go sooner or later and that boarding house is good, cheap and close to the beach" Callen responded with a grin. He still tired easily, and his body still ached- but the weight on his shoulders that had been holding him back finally appeared to be lifting.

"Fine- I'll stick to my end of the deal and not argue, pizza tonight?" Sam offered. Callen shook his head lightly at the comment.

"Sam- I'll be fine. Take your beautiful family out for a meal and don't worry about me" Callen refused gently, reaching for his bag and being intercepted by his friend.

"You are not undoing all of this work by lifting a bag- but grab your phone and I'll drive you to your new home" Sam relented taking his friend's belongings and leading the way down to the car. Within thirty minutes the two agents were outside Callen's new lodgings and Sam was being completely dismissed.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

It had been three weeks since Sam had seen hide or hair of his partner, the younger man had checked in a few times by text message- letting his friend know that he was okay and more often than not telling him that he had moved lodgings again and giving him his new address. Sam tried to work through his frustration and worry- he knew from Hetty that Callen had been attending every doctor's appointment and every therapy session, but he was yet to see for himself how his partner was doing. Finally he was able to take no more and he had text his friend telling him that he was going to meet him for pizza later that evening- Callen hadn't refused and so Sam was on his way round, determined to check on his friend and make sure that he was eating. He knocked on the room tentatively and waited for his friend to answer it- unsurprised when it cracked open the merest amount as his partner checked who it was before allowing Sam access.

"Hey" Callen greeted as he opened the door and allowed his friend in, placing his SIG back in his waistband as he did so. Sam shook his head as he took in his surroundings- the place was sparse to say the least and his worry for the younger man increased as he recognised that as usual Callen wasn't using the bed- opting to sleep on the sofa instead.

"Hey man- how you doing?" Sam asked as he took in his friend's appearance- pleased to see that he had a bit of colour to his skin that he had previously lacked.

"I'm good- where do you want to eat?" he asked as he pulled his jacket on.

"The Italian down the street looks ok?" Sam suggested, and with his partner's nod the two men headed out of the accommodation.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Thanks man" Callen said appreciatively as he made his way back into his room.

"No worries- how's the room?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm going to move soon- it's a bit cold" Callen responded as he rubbed his hand over his face. "How's the move going?" he questioned, almost glad that he had completely missed it.

"Hetty has been running it like a military operation" Sam replied, Callen snorted at the news.

"I just bet she has. She came round last week, she brought tea" he told his partner softly.

"Any news on when you can come back to work?" Sam asked.

"They said two more months- but I reckon I can be back in one" Callen stated as he hung his jacket up.

"Don't push yourself G" Sam said warningly.

"As if I would" Callen replied with a smile and a wink that set Sam's warning system whirling.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Four weeks later and Sam had just finished his daily run when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He unlocked the screen and read the text- mostly unsurprised by what he saw. His partner's text was a month earlier than it should have been, but Sam knew it had been almost inevitable- still after five months of working without his best friend at his side he would be pleased to have him back. He chuckled to himself as he enjoyed the last few hours of peace he had left- knew that the next day would be back to full throttle in the world of partnering G Callen- and Sam Hanna wouldn't have it any other way.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen moved his clippers over his head- glad to have his hair back in work mode. He knew he should probably have informed Hetty and the director that he planned on returning early, but somehow he didn't think it would matter too much. He knew that his partner would be frustrated with his decision to return early, but he also knew with a sense of certainty unlike any other that his partner would have his back, he always did.

He flexed his shoulders and looked at his reflection in the mirror- he had to do this, he had to prove to himself that he was ready to go back to work, that he was still able to do his job. He couldn't let his partner down, he couldn't let Hetty down and most of all he couldn't let himself down. He just hoped he could get through it, ignoring all of his own worries and fears he laid down on the sofa, knowing that he needed to at least try to get some sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning Callen was up with the lark, looking out over the beach he took a deep steadying breath and got dressed ready for the day that could define the rest of his career. Packing his things up he headed out of the lodgings and got his coffee from the street vendor whilst he waited for his partner. It was time to face his demons, time to take the final steps in finishing what had been five of the most horrific months of his life. Time for him to prove that it would take more than five gunshot wounds to take him out- G Callen was back, and he would make sure it counted for something.

The End

Please review!


End file.
